The present invention relates, in general, to the field of systems and methods for forming hardened elements from a flowable material such as may be employed in concrete forming. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for concrete forming of particular utility in the construction of concrete foundation footings, pavement and the like.
Conventionally, concrete foundation footings, or footers, pavement and the like utilize 2×10 or other heavy dimensional lumber as a form which must be transported to a work site and laboriously erected prior to the pouring of concrete. Due to the weight of the wood and the relatively long lengths required, large trucks or trailers must be employed to move the material from one location to another. Moreover, such wooden members are generally not readily useable for repeat applications as they must be cut to shape for each particular job.